Perfection
by Purity's Tears
Summary: Okay this takes place in 01. Mimato. I hate summarys. R+R


Perfection  
"Lilymon, digivolve too...Roseangewomon!" yelled Lilymon as she digivolved to her mega form. "Hooray! Lilymon you did it!"Mimi shouted with excitement. "Ha! You stupid Digidestined thought this flower child could beat me back in Obaida five years and she didn't! What makes you think that now that this flower child has grown a little that she will be able to take over me! The most powerful thing in the Digital world since Azulongmon!" said Myotismon. " We'll just see about that!" yelled Tai as he held up his Digivice. All of the Digidestined were asked to return to the Digital World again when all of them were older because the Digital World, again, had itself new dark masters and all that stuff. One of them was Myotismon. He had come back on his revenge on the Digidestined and had brought along some other friends of his. Which caused the whole thing to occur. Soon every single Digimon had digivolved into their mega or ultimate form. Only Tai, Matt, T.K., Kari and now Mimi's digimon could digivolve to their mega form. Here we go again. More fighting more violence more danger. I never wanted to come back to the Digital world anyway because I knew we would have to do more fighting and endure more challenges. Why me? Why Matt? Thought Mimi. Mimi had a lot of feelings for this blond haired boy named Matt. But what she didn't know is that he felt the same way about her.   
"I got no clue what I should do, cuz' I go crazy if I can't get next to you" sang Izzy's portable radio. "Hey Meems, watcha listening to?" asked Matt as he sat down next to her on the grass. "Oh just this song that came on the radio." She said attempting to be as calm as possible. "But Meems, we don't get radio in the Digital world." Matt pointed out. Uh-oh. Had she imagined hearing the song? Was she literally going crazy? She hoped not. Matt wouldn't even think anything of her if she was thrown in a nuthouse. Now she had to lie, not a bad harmful lie, but just a little white lie. "I was humming a song that I heard on the radio before we left home. "I know it's been hard for you to be living with stuck up parents like yours, but Roseangemon did really good in the battle against Myotismon. She beat him all the way down to his baby form!" Matt said. "Yeah, she showed him whose boss." Said Mimi with no enthusiasm in her voice whatsoever. Roseangewomon did beat Myotismon down to his baby form, but Mimi had a feeling he wasn't completely gone yet. "Hey, Mimi, you've seen sort of distant lately. First, you think there's a song on the radio and we don't' even get radio and second you barely even care that all our troubles are most likely over." Matt said ignorantly. "I don't think there over Matt. We only beat him down to his baby form. That doesn't mean he can't Digivolve again back to something even stronger than ever before. No, I think our troubles are far from over. And I may just have imagined the song on the radio for old times sake. Is it a crime to be a little worried that there might be something that we might not be able to beat out there?" Mimi asked sarcastically. " Don't get all bent out of shape! I was just trying to talk to you! Geez, girls are so fussy over the smallest things." Matt sighed. Mimi blushed she wasn't normally this rude, but Matt wasn't just any boy, he was Yomato Ishida and that was a different kind of boy. He was a rock star and a teen girl "hearthrobber". "I'm sorry Matt I was just worried." Mimi said apologetically. "Then we're cool." He said. As he walked away Mimi let out a disappointed sigh.  
"So did you talk to her?" Asked Tai when Matt got back to camp. Matt shrugged. "Come on man! You'll never know if she likes you if you don't tell her that you like her and then if she likes you than you'll be cool and glad you listened to me and if she hates you as much as she hates violence and goriness than you can wallow in a corner in self pity until the right girl comes along and pulls you out. I mean get a grip dude! You're Yama-Sama, what ever that means, and you always perform in front of everybody in the world almost, why is this any different?" asked Tai. "You don't know anything do you Tai? I hate all those girls who I perform in front of. But I don't hate Mimi you see. So get your nose out of my business for your own safety" Matt said. Tai scowled. "Well, excuse me mister cool, who died and made you king of the world." He snickered. " Shut up!" Matt yelled just before he jumped on Tai. Matt punched Tai in the face as Tai kicked him off. Matt hit the back of a tree and that was the end of the fight. Tai ended up tripping over something and landing in a very thorny bush. So both of them had wounds. Very bad and painful wounds.  
It was well after everyone had dinner when Mimi got back. She sighed and plopped down near the fire. She didn't notice how badly Matt or Tai were hurt until Sora asked her if she was hungry. She looked up and sighed again. "You really ought to know that you two should stop fighting. I know you did that when we were in the Digital World five years ago but, Tai, you should stop starting all those fights. You're way too old for that kind of stuff. Besides, I've had enough violence for one day. No, Sora I'm not hungry." Said Mimi. Oh, poor Matt. He must be hurting all over. I wish I could go over there and comfort him. Stupid Tai. But I have to stay as calm as possible if I don't want anybody to know my secret. Thought Mimi. Oh great, now she thinks I'm immature and full of violence. Stupid Tai. Thought Matt. "I am not stupid!" Tai cried. "Shut up! Mimi and Matt both yelled together.  
Mimi was always the first one up at her camp. She sighed and looked at the piece of paper on the burned out fire.  
Dear Mimi and the others,  
I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused. I've left with Gabumon to find myself. Whatever that means. So I'll see ya around I guess. Sorry I had to leave Mimi. And others.  
  
  
Matt  
He left. He was gone. Never again. Kapoot. Vanished. But why? Why not Tai? "I have to go find him," Mimi said to herself. "Got to go find who?" Asked Palmon. "Matt" Mimi said. "I'll come." Said Palmon gleefully. They started off. They walked through pure jungle for three days not   
stopping although Palmon often complained about her feet hurting. Finally they reached a beach and there sitting on a rock was Matt. Mimi was overwhelmed with joy yet she walked calmly over to where Matt was. He looked surprised to see her. She sat down beside him. "What are you doing here? I thought no one cared about me enough to walk through four days worth of jungle to find me." Said Matt jokingly. "Well, I cared enough about you to go crazy." Said Mimi. Matt looked puzzled. Mimi started to sing the song that she meant ".............................inside out, bouncing off the ceilings, got no clue what I should do cuz I go crazy if I can't get next to you" She sang it very softly so only Matt could hear it.   
"I love you" they both said at the exact same time. They laughed and kissed alone at last.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
